totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
See Tyler-Cody-Ezekiel-Duncan Friendship
Overview This article is about the friendship that used to be a small conflict between Cody , Duncan, Ezekiel, and Tyler. Episodes For Down in the Dumps Ezekiel and Tyler talk to each other before Tyler sinks. Splish Splash Darter Park Duncan meets up with Tyler but says nothing (implying he doesn't like Tyler or he just doesn't make fun of him). Duncan doesn't help Tyler but only because he was mad at Harold. Jock Are you smarter than a Jock? Ezekiel and Cody and several others wish Tyler good-bye. The weak, the annoying, and the Cody Duncan and Ezekiel along with many others were concerned for Cody's injury. Duncan and Ezekiel were one of many to vote cody off only because for his safety. They also wished Cody good-bye. Crash & Dash Ezekiel was happy to have Tyler back. Tyler chuckled when Duncan threw Harold. I'm walking on sunshine...i'm gonna let it shine Ezekiel saves Duncan from losing, they both then part on good terms (beginning the start of their friendship). Duncan failed to convince Tyler to vote Harold. Tyler votes for Harold in the end. Earlier, Tyler called Duncan a freak. Extreme Laser Tag Duncan and all the other guys pray when Tyler gets out. Duncan and Tyler high-fived each other when they both were safe from elimination. Book Catalogue o' Fun Duncan helps Tyler get up after Owen punches him down. Duncan and Tyler say good-bye when Tyler is voted off the show. Playa Des losers: After the dock of Shame Cody and Tyler said that Duncan is okay, though he shouldn't win. A Wave down Dramary Street Duncan, Ezekiel and Izzy join an alliance. Duncan says farewell to Ezekiel when he is voted off. Season two So far in season two, there is yet to be any interactions between the four. As Duncan is on a different team. though Cody and Ezekiel has plenty of interaction with each other. The Beast Within Cody and Ezekiel high-five when being on the same team. Fartagus Though Ezekiel and Cody had no interaction in this episode, Ezekiel seemed concerned when Chef shot Cody. Back to the Beachyard Cody and Ezekiel both state how cold it is together. Cody admires Ezekiel's idea when he thought of the castle. Ezekiel amd Cody hugged when they won the challenge. Reverse Act Cody, and Ezekiel seemed more disappointed than upset when Duncan yelled at Lindsay. Cody, Ezekiel were two of many who cheered when Duncan and LIndsay kissed. Cody later congradulated Duncan for making a move. Wacky Wild West Duncan kindly asks Ezekiel if he knew what he was doing. Duncan, and Cody were the ones who seemed the most concerned for Ezekiel after Lindsay and Beth land on him. Aftermath: I Tyler states that he was a supporter for Duncan and DJ's makeup. Tyler also said that Cody should go all the way. The one with the small Hatchet Ezekiel tells Cody a way on how to get Beth's friendship back. Once it works, Cody thanks him. Doctor Impersonator Cody and Ezekiel both regret being in an alliance with Justin. The Horror Project Ezekiel devises a plan to scare the Gaffers. Though Cody doesn't appreciate Ezekiel scaring Gwen, however, Cody happily smiled when Ezekiel scared Duncan with him. Disaster Master Not much interaction with these two but Duncan did wonder in an un-mocking tone asked Cody why did he have bendy straws. Episodes Against Izzy in the Big House Duncan makes fun of Cody, Ezekiel, and Tyler. Are you smarter than a Jock? Cody, Duncan, and Ezekiel smiled when Tyler got the question wrong. The weak, the annoying, and the Cody Duncan stated that though he voted Cody off for his safety, he also voted Cody off because he thought of Cody as an worthless player being inside his casts. I'm Walking on sunshine...i'm gonna let it shine I'm Walking on sunshine...i'm gonna let it shine Though there has hardly been any interaction between Tyler, Duncan, and Ezekiel, they still interact. Tyler calls Duncan a creep at the beginning of the episode. Though Duncan and Ezekiel became friends after Ezekiel saved him, they were considered as partial enemies by the way they interacted before. Duncan tries to convince Tyler to vote Harold off, but to no prevail. Tyler was one of many to gasp when Duncan was safe and Harold was voted off. Extreme Extreme Laser Tag In a confessional, Tyler states that he is working on eliminating Duncan from the game. Moments after Tyler was out of the challenge, Duncan laughed at his misfortune. However before he laughed, he and the other guys prayed. Book Catalogue o' fun Duncan helps Tyler up (implying that they are at least on good terms or could be possible friends). Though Lindsay thought he pushed Tyler (due to their somewhat conflict). Duncan later along with Ezekiel wish Tyler farewell. Tyler and Ezekiel kind of frowned when Duncan was safe and Tyler wasn't. Playa Des Losers: After the dock of Shame Tyler and Cody state that Duncan shouldn't win. Also that Ezekiel shouldn't be in the final eight. A Wave down Dramary street Though Duncan and Ezekiel joined an alliance together with Izzy, they still have some rocky problems (due to their friendship just developing and their minimal interaction during the season). Duncan and Ezekiel was cool with whoever was being voted off. Ezekiel seemed a bit mad that he was out, but quickly got over it. The Very last episode Srysly? Duncan, Tyler, and Cody all voted for DJ to win but Ezekiel voted for Izzy to win (due to his past conflict with DJ). Season two The Beast Within Duncan tricks Cody and Ezekiel (along with Noah and Owen) into getting eliminated from the challenge. Cody then mocks Duncan when he gets caught. Back to the Beachyard Ezekiel and Cody make fun of each other but Duncan joins in and insults them. The Horror Project Ezekiel was mad at Cody when he sided with Justin. Cody doesn't like it when Ezekiel scares Gwen. Though Cody and Duncan thought Gwen leaving was sad, Ezekiel was one of some who thought Gwen leaving was good. Disaster Master Duncan laughs at Cody and Ezekiel when they get hit by a golf ball into a tunnel. Trivia *Each of them like Owen, DJ, Beth, and Izzy; They despise Heather and Justin (Cody is a possible friend of Justin). *Each has had only limited interactions with each other during season one. But due to Ezekiel and Cody being on the same team in season two, they get a lot of interaction. *Duncan considers Ezekiel, Tyler, and Cody as nerds. And Noah if you count him (though he isn't a friend of Duncan). *They all have a girl they like; Duncan likes Courtney, Ezekiel likes Lewshana, Cody likes Gwen, and Tyler likes Lindsay. *Cody is the only one of the four not to have a girlfriend. *They all have somewhat a big conflict with Heather, though Ezekiel's conflict with her has simmered, due to being friends with Heather. Category:Friendships